Full Circle
by mariedex
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past comes to Sunnydale to begin a new future.
1. Prologue

FULL CIRCLE

Prologue

Author name: Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past moves to Sunnydale to begin again. Occurs at the end of this season's Buffy and Angel. 

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Emma  
  
Feedback: Love it.  


__

Every life is an adventure and every adventure has its ups and downs and curves. Nothing is as it seems. 

***************************************************

__

England 1880's 

It was one of those horribly stuffy English balls, where people dance stiffly and talk stiffly. After about three conversations you begin to realise how truly boring this country is and why your ancestors decided to leave it. My mother thought, though, that it would be a good idea for me to have a London season before I stepped into my first New York season. This was for practice she kept reminding me. She wanted me to see how proper English ladies act and talk. She always said that I was a bit of a buccaneer in my attitude. I always talked at the wrong times and said the wrong things. And although people may have found that charming when I was a little girl, nobody would appreciate my candidness when I am a lady. So here I am in the corner of some stuffy old ballroom, afraid to speak to anyone about anything in fear that my mother might find out.

A man at the other side of the room catches me looking bored and starts to head towards me. When he is close enough for me to hear, but far enough away to sound a bit distant he asks, "Are you the official wilting flower of this dance?" 

"Pardon?" That was a bit rude, I thought.

"Every dance has one you know, a wilting flower, some poor young girl who gets stuck in the corner looking hopelessly bored. They just usually aren't so beautiful."

"You knew that you were in hot water didn't you." 

"I admit, I could tell from the look on your face that you were not amused by my comment." He looked a bit caught.

"I don't bite." I added deciding that he was looking a bit too scared for someone who just braved such a rude comment.

"And I don't either, then we have something in common." He smiled god he has a good smile. "Lord William Stewart and you are?"

"Emma Colby." I held out my hand and he kissed it gently, then let it linger near his mouth as he looked up at me. 

"An American?"

"A Texan, to be more specific." I replied.

"Very specific, so what brings you to London?" He smiled again; I could fall in love with that smile.

"The London season." I replied, smiling back at him.

"Ugh, and a very boring London season it is, I take it. Us, English boys aren't amusing enough for you."

"It's not that," I was caught, "Okay maybe it is that a little. It's just that nobody says anything. They all just talk."

"Your right, conversation is a bit lacking on this side of the Atlantic. But you can always spice that up can't you?"

"My mother wants me to learn how to be a proper young lady. She thinks that I am a bit too candid for my own good. So, no, I can't spice it up a bit. I can only just sit here and be bored."

"Or you could talk to me. Spice up our conversation. Nobody needs to know. And you can save me from the horrible bore that these balls tend to become." He smiled again. "Tell me about your home."

And that was how it all began. We talked for hours that night. He was so comfortable, I felt safe talking to him about anything. He didn't laugh or find me horribly rude. It was nice. Every ball that I showed up to William followed and saved me from my boredom. He was becoming my best friend in England. He wrote to me on almost daily basis.

I don't know when it was that I fell in love with him. But somewhere in between the dreadful balls and his unbelievable smile, my heart beat faster and butterflies grew in my stomach. I loved him and I was sure though I had no experience at judging this sort of thing, that he loved me. He always held my hand a bit too long after the dance ended or let his lips linger on my hand as he greeted me. His eyes would always light up when he saw me enter a room. And then there was his smile, which always came when he talked to me. I knew that he loved me and that he would love me forever. 

I just didn't know how long forever really would be.

**************************

"Emma, where do you want this Grecian vase?" Marcus yelled from downstairs in the store. I was busy trying to direct the movers on where to put my stuff. Hoping that they wouldn't break as much as the last movers did.

"On the table, near the Ticcian." I yelled down. Pointing to the couch that the mover was trying to put down. "No, that goes in the parlour. And that box goes in my bedroom, see the word bedroom written on the box. That means it goes in the bedroom." The movers mumbled under their breath. "And don't bother to curse me under your breath, it won't make your job any easier." And with that I walked downstairs to see how Marcus was doing.

"So do you think we can get this place opened by tomorrow?" Marcus laughed at my comment. "I mean it. I think that we should open tomorrow. I mean it's not that big of a deal that we won't have everything set up. Besides I have a new shipment coming in tomorrow of old books and I would rather work on them, while you set everything up."

"I think that we will be open by tomorrow if that is what you want. I can always work on my place at night while you work down here." Marcus agreed.

"See that is why I like about you, efficiency and absolute agreement. Maybe I should give you a raise?"

"You should definitely give me a raise." 

"Okay. So do you think that we are going to like it here?"

"Here in Sunnydale. A bunch of laughs, I hear it's a hellmouth."

"Really, that should be interesting." I smiled at Marcus. "I can't wait to find out why its called that, can you?"

"Something tells me it won't be long until we find out."

I smiled. My instincts told me that this was definitely going to be an interesting place. "Hungry?" I winked. Welcome to Sunnydale.


	2. Chapter 1

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter One

Author name: Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past moves to Sunnydale to begin again. Occurs at the end of this season's Buffy and Angel. 

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Emma  
  
Feedback: Love it.

*****************

__

England 1880's

"Miss Colby," Sarah whispered to me. "Lord Stewart wanted me to give you this." She handed me a note.

After the ball, William had let me go home without his usual goodbye. He only winked. 

"Thanks." I told Sarah after she gave me the note; she left, knowing that I would want some privacy to read his note.

My dear Emma,

Meet me outside at the gates at 11:00. I want to show you something that I think you will enjoy. Some spicy conversation. Don't let anyone know you are going, wouldn't want to upset your parents. Don't dress up.

William

P.S. If you don't come you will break my heart.

I smiled, he always could make me smile. I wonder where he was taking me. I looked at the clock on the wall, it said 10:30. Only thirty minutes to get out of this dress into something a bit more comfortable and sneak out of the house. 

At 11:00, I was outside waiting at the gate when his carriage arrived. The door opened and William peaked his head out. "Hurry up and get in love, before anyone hears us."

I took his outreached hand and stepped into the carriage. He closed the door and tapped the top of the carriage signalling the driver to go on.

"Glad you decided to join me." He smiled.

"And where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled only this time the smile was bit more mischievous. He liked knowing something that I didn't and being able to lord it over me.

"So tell me again, why I should trust you on this little trip? For all I know you could be some horribly demented murderer who always takes his victims out for a midnight stroll."

"That could be." He smiled that same smile again. He knew what I was doing of course, but still I had to keep trying. 

"Maybe you are kidnapping me, and going to brick me up in some wall or dismembering my body and burying me under the floor."

"You have been reading too much Poe." He stated simply nothing was shocking him.

"Maybe you are taken me to the sea and selling aboard a ship as a slave. Or better yet you are sending me to Australia." He wasn't even wincing with my comments. "Or maybe you are going to take me to a lecture on English conversation" He laughed at the comment. "Maybe you are going to lock me up in the attic of your house, slowly driving me mad. Maybe you are going to sick a ravenous dog on me. Or maybe you are going to stop the carriage and forcibly take me and then throw me out on the street, ruined" 

With that he had the carriage stopped and grabbed my arm forcing me to turn towards him. "There is one thing that you should never joke about with me," His voice had taken on a serious tone, "I would never hurt you. Nor would I let anyone hurt you. Trust me when I say this you will always be safe with me."

"Okay." I meekly answered, "I was only kidding."

"I know that, but you should never joke about that. You hear me. I would never force you to do anything. I could never force you. I love you too much to ever hurt you." It was only then that he realised what he had let slip and he turned away from me.

"Pardon." I could barely speak. To hear him say it, to hear him tell me those words out loud was unbelievable.

He tapped the carriage again and the driver continued on. After some moments of silence, he finally turned to look at me. "May I kiss you?" He asked, his voice quivered ever so slightly. 

And I started laughing. It was so comical the tension that surrounded us and that simple question. William only looked back at me a bit hurt. "Sorry," I said, "It's just ... I mean one moment you are deadly serious, than you are so shy. I mean you asked me if you could kiss me, like I might stomp on your heart. I don't mean to laugh, it's just..."

"Ridiculous." He rebuffed, his feelings obviously hurt.

"No, that is not what I was going to say..." but before I had time to finish what ever I was going to say we arrived. 

"Well here we are. I hope you like it." When I stepped out of the carriage, we were simply in town.

"So you brought me to town?"

"No, I brought you to a tavern where you could see how unstuffy English men act." He was nonchalant about it, as if everything hadn't occurred in the carriage. At the moment, I began to question whether he really meant what he said. But then he did bring me here.

We spent the night dancing, drinking and laughing. Although half of the time I couldn't understand a word anyone was saying, it was fun. And William, he was so amazing, it was like he stepped out of his skin and became somebody else. He was comfortable here, relaxed. Several times he caught me starring at me. I couldn't help it, he was so addicting. 

Hours later as I sat on a chair and my eyes began to close, William came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Let's get you home."

The ride back to the house was quiet, I had my head on William's shoulder and his arm was around me. I heard the carriage stop, William kissed the top of my head. "Better get the princess home, before the pumpkin disappears."

"I guess I feel asleep." I sat up realising that we had both been a bit too comfortable with each other. "That was nice, thank you."

"Your welcome, I thought that you might enjoy the change in scenery." He smiled at me.

"I did." After a brief pause, I held my breath and asked him softly, "Ask me again."

"What?" William widened his eyes he couldn't hear what I had just mumbled.

"Ask me again." I repeated a bit louder this time.

"Ask you what... oh, ask you that again." William smiled softly. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes." And with that I closed my eyes, his lips touched mine. Sweetly and softly at first as if he was tasting me. But then the kiss grew into something more, it became more carnal. His hand held my face and butterflies grew in my stomach. I didn't want the moment to end and then he broke away resting his forehead against mine. We breathed together. Softly I whispered, "Ask me again."

"May I kiss you?" He whispered our eyes were interlocked.

"Please." Was all that I could manage to get out. And again he softly kissed me, then grew in intensity. Suddenly, though, he broke away.

"You need to get back in before anyone catches you." 

"Okay." There was disappointment in my voice. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stayed locked in our embrace for eternity. The thought of being separated made me feel empty inside. "Thank you for tonight." I added not knowing what else to say and stepped out of the carriage. He drove on.

I managed to get back in before anyone noticed that I was gone however I was tired, which concerned my mother dreadfully. Later on that day, I received a package from him. The note read... 

My dear Emma,

I enjoyed last night, thank you for trusting me. I hope that you aren't too tired. Here is a little something that I wanted to give you last night, but I ran out of courage. I hope you enjoy. I thought that it would match your eyes. Till our next visit.

Yours truly, 

William

Inside the box was a jewellery case holding with the most amazing necklace, which must of cost him a fortune? I ran up to my room and put it on. I decided for some reason not to tell my mother about the necklace. The secret of William and I was nice and I wanted to keep it that way for a moment more.

We didn't see each other for weeks, William wrote and told me that business kept him away. One morning though my mother called me into the parlour to discuss a letter that my father sent her.

"He says that a man has asked him for your hand in marriage. He wants to know more about him. It seems that friend of yours Mr. Thwart wants to marry you. Did you know anything about this?"

My heart stopped, "No, nothing."

"Well your father thinks that he is fairly serious and would like to know how to respond. And although I think it is a bit of a shock, he is a good man and his family is beyond repute. Honestly I believe that you can do a bit better, but you wouldn't be doing poorly marring him. I hesitated to answer him until I talked to you. Do you want to marry this man?"

"Marry him." I mimicked. "Yes, yes I do." I can't believe all of this is happening like this. I can't believe he wants me to be his wife.

"You do know what goes into a marriage. Commitment, nothing less. Marriage is never easy. I dare say I would miss you if you should decide to marry this far from home. But if it is what you want, than I would let your father know to give his permission." My mother smiled. "Now come over here and hug your mother."

And that is how it all happened. A week later, we received an invitation to William's to spend a month there with his parents. I was so happy I could barely contain myself. My mother teased me about my smile becoming a permanent fixture to my face.


	3. Chapter 2

FOREGIVENESS

Chapter Two: The Introduction

Author name: Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past moves to Sunnydale to begin again. Occurs at the end of this season's Buffy and Angel. 

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Emma  
  
Feedback: Love it.

******************

Present day Sunnydale

"Marcus!" I scream at the top of my lungs from upstairs. "Do you read Russian?"

"What?" He yell back at me.

"Do you read Russian?"

"No."

"Damn" I scream and walk downstairs. Marcus has finished hanging up the curtains so it is safe. 

"Why do you want to know if I speak Russian?" He is busy polishing our newest piece of 18th century Americana.

"These new books that we received are all in another language and I believe that it is Russian."

"What is it?" Marcus looks up at me as I sat on the couch.

"It is a book about a Demon cult, which I would love to read if only I could understand the language."

"Let me take a look at it." Marcus picks up the book and starts flipping through the pages. "It does look like Russian, but maybe with a little Arabic. Where did the book come from?"

"That is what I am trying to find out. The dealer bought it in Wales. The chain was that Wales got it from Peru, who got it from Kenya, then Japan, and then Germany. The origin that anyone knows is somewhere around Latvia. But it doesn't look Slavic to me, does it to you?"

"No. Well that is a question. I even wonder if this language even exists anymore. Communism did away with a lot of indigenous languages. This looks like it came somewhere from the southern tip, perhaps in the 'Stans or somewhere in the Himalayas. I don't know what to tell you. Go to a library."

"Thanks. I wonder if I could actually find someone here who could translate it and tell me if it is any good." 

"I don't think so. Sorry." Marcus returns to polishing. And a few moments later he stops, "You know what though, I did hear that there is a great magic shop in town, you never know they might know somebody."

"Really a magic shop?"

"Well, this is Sunnydale."

"Sounds fun, do you want to come."

"No thanks I still have some unpacking to do. I think that it is on Madison Street somewhere."

"So I'll go after sunset. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

"Not really, just don't spend too much. You know how you have a tendency to overspend when you go to stores like this. Just don't get roped into anything."

"I do not have overspend." What is he talking about, I do not overspend when I go to Magic Stores.

"You do too, remember that place in Salem. You bought over $500 worth of herbs, which we still have because you didn't want to use it yet. But you won't throw it away because we may need it sometime. And don't forget that shop in Charleston. You go to these stores and get wrapped up in it all and overspend."

"Those herbs will come in useful one day, I promise." Pouting like a spoiled child. "Besides there are only a few good magic stores in this country, why shouldn't I support them."

"Keep talking all you want but you know that you are obsessed." 

"I am not." I pouted all the way upstairs, I am not obsessed and I was going to prove him wrong. When the sunset I set out to find this new magic store, with my book in my bag. As I walked in a young girl greeted me.

"Welcome to the Magic Shop." The girl chirps as soon as I walk in the door. The girl doesn't seem to fit in the store; she seems like someone who is more comfortable hanging around the mall than working in a magic shop. But I guess you never know about people. Even though, there is something familiar about her, something sad and needy. When you have been watching people for so many years you begin to pick up on little things in their eyes that give away their whole story. And this girl's story is simply that she needed something, I don't know what, but there is definitely something missing from her life.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you are familiar with languages."

"Why?" The girl looked at me a bit questionably.

"I have this book that I need translated and I was hoping you might know of someone who could help."

"Why don't you go to a library or the university?"

"You were my first stop, see the subject of the book is a bit unusual. I thought that it might be a bit more your territory" I pull out the book and handed to the girl.

"It's old." Is all she said for a moment as she turned through the pages? "What is it about?"

"Well, I was told it was the history of a Demon cult in Romania. However, I can't read it at all to tell if it was worth the money that I spent on it."

"Why did you think we could help you?"

"Well you are a magic shop, right? I haven't come across one magic shop that wasn't at least interested in demons, vampires and all things cultish." 

"Point taken. I can't help you, but the owner might know some people."

"Oh, and when will he or she be here?"

"Later on tonight to close up."

"Can I wait for her?"

"Sure. Is there anything else that I can't help you with while you wait?" She smiles.

"Do you have any books about vampires?"

"Actually, we do have those. May ask you a question?"

"Absolutely.'

"What is up with you and these books? I mean the topics are a bit...."

"Out of the ordinary." She nods. " What can I say, I read one Anne Rice book and I was hooked. All of this stuff fascinates me; the mythology is so intense. I swear after reading some of these books you would almost begin to believe that some of these things were real." The girl coughed out a nervous laugh. "I mean really vampires."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you believe in that stuff." Trying not to offend the young girl, I mean she did work in a magic shop maybe she did know some stuff after all.

"No, it's just that... I mean you do believe in magic, right?"

"Oh, of course. Though I have never really been able to do any of it. I do believe in the possibility of magic. I love the notion that we are all connected by some force to nature and that we could harness it and other stuff like that."

"Cool. So here are some books that we have."

"Great! I'm Emma, by the way." I held out my hand to shake the young girl looked a bit confused and then finally took my hand.

"Dawn. Nice to meet you. Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, just moved here. Which is why I am here. Skipped out of work tonight, knew that people wouldn't need to come in late on our first day open."

"Where do you work?"

"I own an antique store on St. Vincent's."

"Near the old cemetery." I nod. "Aren't there a bunch of creepy old houses out there?"

"Yeah, including mine. It used to be an old nunnery, so it has tons of creepiness character to it." I start looking through one of the books she hands me. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She keeps handing me more books. I have a feeling Marcus is right I am obsessed with this stuff.

"Why are you working here? You don't seem like the type to work in a magic shop. I mean you are so normal. Usually, magic shop owners are freaks." With that another woman walks in the store.

"Dawn, have you seen that invoice for the stuff that came in this morning?" She enters not even paying attention to the fact that the girl is talking to me.

"No." The girl hands me a couple more books. "If you need any help, just holler. You can sit down to look at these if you wish."

"Anya, this woman has a book that she hopes that you might know of anyone who might be able to translate it." Dawn shows the woman the book.

"I don't know, why doesn't she just take it to the university?" The woman asks Dawn, not really caring that I am in the room at all.

"I will if you can't help but it is just about an unusual topic that's all and I am not in the mood for answering some professor's questions." I reply from the table.

"What is it about?" 

"A demon cult."

"Oh. Where is it from?"

"That's the other sixty four thousand dollar question. The trail is a bit weird, but my dealer and my partner thinks that it is from one of the 'Stan countries."

"Interesting. I may know of someone, but I will need to borrow the book. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah as long as I get it back."

"Absolutely. Just write you name and number down here and I will get you an answer as soon as possible." When she says that three more people come in. They all seem to know each other. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, I would like to get those books over there on the table."

The woman looks at the books and then back at me. "All of them."

"I'm a little obsessed. Yeah all of them. Dawn is an amazing salesperson." I wink at the girl, who smiles shyly at me. The woman and I started gathering the books and bringing them over to the counter. The guy who had just walked in is staring at me and the woman notices giving a slight huff in her voice. I turn around, deciding this isn't an issue I don't need to be included in. So I start playing with the necklaces as I wait. "Add these too." I pick out three necklaces and a pair of earrings. The price wasn't obscene, but I knew that there are a couple of things that I would definitely be back to get. "Thanks for everything. You'll give me a call when you have any news."

"Absolutely. And thanks for shopping at the Magic Shop" Something is definitely off about the store owner. 

"Thanks Dawn for everything." I smile at the girl.

"Your welcome, Emma and welcome to Sunnydale." She's a nice girl. Now the question is how am I going to get all of these books home. 


	4. Chapter 3

FOREGIVENESS

Chapter Three: The Turning

Author name: Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past moves to Sunnydale to begin again. Occurs at the end of this season's Buffy and Angel. 

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Emma  
  
Feedback: Love it.

********************

__

England, 1880's

__

I was walking in a field, in my wedding dress. William was there, starring at me. I could barely make out his figure due to the glaring sun. It was almost as if he was glowing. I felt so warm, so amazing. This was our day. The day that we are going to get married. I am going to be with this man for the rest of my life. God, he is so beautiful. I look around and my family is all standing around smiling at me. Music starts to play in the background. I see the minister approach me. Then we are in the church but instead of warmth, a chill runs up my backside. My mother is at my side, she's all in black, tears streaming down her eyes. William's mother is starring incoherently into space. The room is so cold, so empty. I look down at the floor and it is wet. In front of me is a casket. I look around desperately for William. He isn't anywhere. There are crowds of people here, crying. Maybe William is up front. I start to walk towards the casket. The minister reaches out his hand to me. That's when I see him, my William. Instead of being full of light, like he was moments earlier, he is now pale and lifeless. He lies in the casket as if there had never been life in that body. Like it had always been soulless. I reach out to him and start shaking him. "William." I scream, but nothing happens. He just lies there. I bring my lips to his and kiss him softly, like he always did. His yellow eyes open with a start. His face changes into something not human, a monster. I scream as his fangs reach for my neck.

I wake with a start, screaming at the top of my lungs, sweat drenching my entire body. "William" I repeat over and over again. Sarah comes in and tries to calm me. Then my mother. They both try to hush me, but I won't be silent. "I want my William." I start repeating. They aren't listening to me. I break out in coughing fit, my mother rubs my back and places a handkerchief over my mouth. The coughing continues. I see blood begin to build up on the piece of cloth. "William" I scream again at the site of blood. The doctor comes in with my father and William's father. The two restrain me as the doctor pumps something into my veins. The lights brighten and images blur. 

This is where I am most peaceful now. In the morphine hallucinations of warmth and comfort. Light and heat always fill the room. No more dampness or cold of these damn moors. But the sun of my Texas. The heat on the back of your neck as you ride through the open land. No boundaries, no conditions, no death.

I hear them whisper in the background. My mother crying, William's mother trying to console her. The doctor comes over and pinches my arm. The warmth again. But this time they are taking it out of me. They are taking my warmth. The blood flows out of my body and as it does a coldness takes over. I am now awake, aware of what the doctor is saying. Aware of where my William is. Aware that he was taken from me on the night before our wedding. Aware of the midnight wonderings that I took at night looking for him. Aware of the bricks of my chest and dizziness in my head. Aware that the doctor looks like he has given up. Talking to my parents about letting me go in peace. Aware that I have no strength left. But I do have strength left, I have to find my William. I try to scream out but no sound comes from my voice.

At night, the doctor gives me more morphine to dull my pain. I wake in the middle of the night to a cold hand touching my face. The coolness feels good against my fevered skin. I open my eyes to see my William sitting next to me. He looks like he did he my dream, cold and pale. But it is him I am certain.

"William." I whisper.

"Shh." He places his finger against my lips. "Save your strength."

"I missed you." I say not heeding his advice. 

"I missed you to love. I am sorry about leaving. Didn't have much of a choice. I so wanted to see you in your dress."

I smile, this is my William he is back with me. "Don't leave me again." I whisper.

"Have too, can't stay with you forever."

"But you promised that you would. You would never hurt me, remember."

"I remember." There is hurt in William's eyes, the guilt of what he has done.

"Don't leave me again." I plead.

"Shh, I will stay tonight, but then I have to go."

"Take me with you." He jumps back with that statement and sits up straight. His seriousness coming through.

"I can't, love."

"Yes, you can."

"Shh, sleep now." He kisses my forehead and then my lips. He is so cold. His rests his body beside mine. I am comfortable again in my morphine dream. Except now I am cold against his body.

I dream the same dream for every night for weeks. Until one morning, I did not wake up. When I finally did a strange man was standing over me.

"I don't know what happened Spike, but she isn't supposed to be like this." He touches my hair, "She looks like a doll, don't you think, so delicate and pristine. Maybe I should help you finish the job." He smiles wickedly as William stalks over growling.

"You will stay away from her, Angelus. She is mine."


	5. Chapter 4

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter Four

Author name: Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past moves to Sunnydale to begin again. Occurs at the end of this season's Buffy and Angel. 

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Emma  
  
Feedback: Love it.

******************

__

Present Day Sunnydale

The next afternoon, as I was unpacking another box full of knick knack's. It seems with every move, the amount of stuff this store accumulates triples. I need to do a check of our overhead. Maybe I should stop buying from some of those low lives's that come by at night. 

"Excuse me." A British man startled my thoughts. "I was looking for a Emma."

"You found her. And you might be?"

"Rubert Giles." The man stood there in his tweed jacket, looking very Oxford-like. He had my book in one hand and was looking around at the mess, which is my store.

"Nice to meet you. And you have my book."

"Yes, Anya, said that you wanted it translated." He stuttered slightly.

"Yeah, I was hoping that it could be." This guy was very cute, in a British academic gentlemen sort of way. Why do English guys do it for me so much? 

"May I ask why?" The man asked with a bit of curiosity, as he quickly scanned the box that I was unpacking from.

"One of my dealers likes to sell me old freaky books. I guess I just like to know what is in them before I sell them. Besides, I am a sucker for all of that vampire stuff."

"Really?" That peaked his curiosity. 

"Yeah. Don't ask me why, because it is a long complicated and slightly embarrassing story. But I have always been interested in all of that stuff. Plus I am a researcher by heart, as you can see. So it just sort of fits." I smile and he smiles back shyly. "So were you able to find anyone who can translate it."

"Honestly, I don't think that there is anyone alive anymore who can read it. I was doing a bit of research on it. From what I can tell, the language is a gypsy one dating back to the eighth century. Since it was a tribal language, it died when the tribe died."

"Marcus thought that might be the case."

"Marcus?"

"My associate." I hear in the back room the kettle that I put on start to steam. "Do you want some tea?"

"Love some."

"Come on back. Marcus, I am going in the back." I yell down to him, only to receive a slight grunt in return. "Can you put that bell on the door sometime?" I usher Rubert in the back and proceed to make some tea.

"It's dark in here."

"Yeah, I don't like the light. Does it bother you?"

"No, its fine. So as I was saying," I hand him the tea, "thank you. As I was saying, the language died. And from what I can tell. It is a mixture Russian and Arabic, without a bit of Chinese syntax thrown in to make it all the more complicated."

"So what you are saying is there is no way I can't get it translated." Sitting down in one of my chairs, I motion for him to do the same.

"Not exactly. The interesting thing is although the language is eighth century, the book is not. In fact from the binding, I would say this book is sixteenth century."

"That's pretty good. So if the book is younger than the language, then at least when the book was printed somebody was alive who spoke the language."

"Absolutely."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that I can get it translated. Because for all we know, the publisher was the last speaker of the language."

"Right. But we still may be able to find someone. Which is the real reason that I came by. I have some friends over in England who works for the British Museum. They might be able to track down a speaker, or at least decipher the text a bit."

"Really." Nice contacts, Rubert. "But I would have to send it to them." The thought of sending this expensive over the Atlantic to a bunch of scholars whom I have never didn't seem to shake me as much as it should have. Normally I am a little tight about my belongings, unless you are paying customer that is.

"Yes. It will be perfectly safe with them. I promise that you will get your book back in no time."

"Well then, it's a deal. I have a feeling that my book will be in good hands."

"Thank you." He looked around for a moment, I could tell that he knew he should leave, but didn't want to. "So you just moved here."

"Yes."

"From where?"

"Savanna."

"Right. Well it looks like you are almost done with the unpacking bit."

"Absolutely, that is the one thing that I despise about moving, all of the boxes lying around. But it is inevitable, I guess."

"That is the dreaded part. I just moved back here from England for a while and those boxes are still not unpacked yet."

"Why did you come back?"

"Family issues."

"Running away from or towards."

"Towards. A young woman, who I am sort of a surrogate father towards, needed some help. So I moved back."

"Wow, that is really good of you. So, Rubert, what do you do?"

"I own the magic store.'

"Really. Now that is an interesting titbit. I never would have pictured that you were into that type of stuff."

"Well, I am sort of interested, but mostly it is a profitable business and like you I have always been interested in the freaky stuff." He smiled. He has a really nice smile. "May I ask you a question. Why do you not like the light?"

"Oh, I am actually allergic to it. I don't normally go into it because it grosses people out. But you don't seem like the type. Have you ever heard of Congenital erythropoietic porphyria?"

"I have heard of porphyria before."

"Well this is more extreme than the generally sun sensitivity. For me, I go out in the sun and welts start forming, then suddenly I can't breath. Not too pretty. So basically, I live at night. 

**************************

_England 1880's _

__

The morning I woke up and actually opened my eyes. William is there, watching over me like a mother hen and I felt safe. The brick in my chest is slightly less painful, but I no longer feel cold, which is a relief. At first I thought I was dreaming, but William kisses my forehead and I know this was real. Only at that moment do I remember how real this really was.

"Morning, sleepyhead. We have been waiting for you." He smiles again and kisses my hand. It is at that moment that I remember the pain and the warmth, the blood. All of the blood. 

"Where am I?" I whispered. "What am I?" A pained look overtakes William's face.

"You are a vampire, my dear." A strange voice answers for William, then I see him. The man with the eyes, he is the man in my dreams, the man who wanted to finish the job.

"A what." I try to sit up, but I have no strength. William finally puts a pillow behind my back.

"You are still weak, love." His hand rests on my cheek. His touch soothes me. "You should rest more. We will go get you something to nibble on and be back. Need to get your strength back." He again kisses my forehead. Sleep did sound good, so I close my eyes. I can hear William talking to the other man about me. "She should be better by now."

"Maybe her illness, makes her weaker. To be honest, Spike I have no idea why she is like that. Maybe all she needs is some good blood."

"Maybe." I hear William get up and the two of them leave the room. I open my eyes again and look around. It is hard to describe where I was. The place is unlike anything I had ever seen. It is like what I had imagined a brothel would look like. Filled with velvet, satin and silk fabric. There are scents burning in the air. The one thing I do notice was how dark it was. Even though, I assume it is nighttime, it feels darker than night. They are teasing about the vampire bit, aren't they?

It takes me weeks to gain some sort of strength, the blood doesn't help. I don't want to drink it, but William forces it down my throat. Somehow it is grossly refreshing. I come to realise that they weren't joking about the vampire bit. William has turned me. I can tell from the look in his eyes every time a new realisation hits about my new life, he feels the guilt. I had wanted to die and he obliged me of my wish. I just never imagined that he would give me this immortality. I lie in bed most of the day, too weak to even walk. They try to explain that it is my illness that made me so weak, but I know that they are lying. I wasn't supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to be so fragile. They would leave me at night to go hunt and return all pumped up. William would always come straight to me and make me drink and tell me about their adventure. During the days, he would sleep beside me. His arms entangling my body. We had never slept like this before, it is nice. 

The other man, Angelus, is actually not as scary as he had seemed when I had first woken up. I think he sees me as some kind of pet or doll to take care of. He always bring me new dresses to wear or ribbons to put in my hair, or jewels to adorn my neck, telling me that when I got my strength back, the two of us would go out. He is kind. 

The others are merely just there. But there is one woman, Druscilla, she is incredibly territorial. I don't quite know what I have done, but I know that she doesn't like me. If she had her way, I would have been killed. "Pathetic creatures like me always should be put down", she would say. But William and Angelus wouldn't allow it and she has a way of reminding me of that. 


	6. Chapter 5

FULL CIRCLE

Chapter Five

Author name: Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past moves to Sunnydale to begin again. Occurs at the end of this season's Buffy and Angel. 

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Emma  
  
Feedback: Love it.

*****************

__

Present Day Sunnydale 

I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy Sunnydale. I did. Business was surprisingly good. And my social life was more active than it had been for years. Rubert and I started spending time together. At first, it was deep conversations over tea. Than it was trips to the theatre or a concert. Than came the dinners out, then the dinners in. If I didn't know better I would say the man was falling for me and unfortunately, I was completely gone for him. There was a feeling of safety and comfort in his arms when he held me. I hadn't felt that way in such a long time, that feeling of being loved and needed. And he was perfect. The only odd quirk about him was his relationship with a young woman. She doesn't seem to like me so much, but I guess that kind of goes with the territory. It didn't take me long to figure out who Buffy was, she was the slayer. And my Rubert, well, that would probably make him her watcher. Wouldn't William love that! But this slayer was a bit odd, she had a gang that helps her. There's the witch, I like her, she's sweet but a little quiet. She's a wealth of information, when it comes to magic and stuff, although I know she hates to talk about it. Then there is Xander and Anya, the tension between them is thick. Both are a bit odd though. And then there is Dawn, I convinced her to come and work for me after school. So everyday she pops in and does some research for Marcus and me. Usually though she ends up doing her homework or talking out some of her frustrations with me. I forgot how much angst there was being a teenager. But then I don't believe I ever had to deal with everything that she's been through. 

"Hey Emma!" Dawn yells from the table.

"Right here, Dawn, no need to yell." I answer back. 

"Oh sorry. Do you have any more envelopes that I could put these invitations in?" 

"I think so. Underneath the counter in the bottom drawer. I should be stocked." Dawn was helping send out invitations to my one month anniversary of the opening. A little shin ding to bring some PR to the place. Business was good, but it could always be better. And nothing brings business like free champagne and food. "So are you going to help me cook?"

"Um, I don't think you want that."

"Why not?"

"You want the food to taste good, right?"

"I take you are not a cook." I smile at her.

"Duh."

"You don't need to know how to cook, just help me do some prep work, like cut the vegetables and sorts. Nothing major. Besides I'll pay."

"Just cut vegetables." Dawn didn't sound too convinced.

"Yeah and stuff some things. Cooking isn't some art you know, it's very scientific and incredibly hard to screw up. So don't worry okay. So you'll help."

"Sure. Just remember that you were warned." 

"Note taken." 

"And you don't have to pay me. Nothing else better to do next Saturday."

"I will pay and what do you mean, nothing else better to do. We really need to get you some dates."

"Don't have good luck with the guys. It's in the Summers genes."

"I don't believe it. Two beautiful girls like you."

"Total bad luck. Dad left my mom. Buffy's past three boyfriends up and left during the middle of the night. Plus, they were equally broody and depressing. And me, the first guy I dated turned out to be a little off."

"So you have a bit of bad luck. Doesn't mean that it can't change. One day you will met a guy and that will be it. There are no questions or doubts in your head. He is it."

"You sound like you are talking from experience."

"I am. I was engaged once."

"What?" Dawn was now all ears and totally ready for my story. I hardly talk about my past, so every time I do she swallows it up. "What happened? Where is he? Is that why you wear that ring?"

Nervously, I fidget with that ring. "Yeah, he gave me this ring. And no we are not still engaged. He, um, died a long time ago." I can tell that Dawn feels guilty about asking me all of these questions. "Don't worry, it really was a long time ago. I just never could bare to take the ring off, I guess. We were both really young, probably too young for marriage. But I loved him and would have done anything for him. You just know, when you see someone that is right for you. It's this feeling that you have in your gut. All of this butterflies and yet this comfort thing, you get so nervous talking to him and yet you never want him to go. It will happen to you, I promise. You just have to get out there."

"Do you feel that way with Giles?" Dawn, always the matchmaker.

" Get straight to the point why don't we."

"Always."

"It's not the same with Rubert. I don't think that the feeling will ever be the same. I was so young when I met William. I had seen anything of the world and that excitement was everything to me. But I'm older now and a bit calmer. I love being held by Rubert and I used to get nervous when he would stare at me. Now it's just ... I don't know how to explain it. But yes, I think I do feel that way about him. I actually had never really thought about it."

"Do you love him?"

"Dawn." Suddenly the embarrassment of this topic is showing in my face.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you go, this time. But next time I won't let you off so easily."

"Good, so when you are going to be done."

"Why do you have a hot date or something?"

"Nosy much?"

"Last time I checked, yes. So hot date?"

"No, I mean yeah, later. But Willow is coming over soon and I just thought, that well you might want to get off early tonight. . ."

"So let me interrupt, you want to be alone with Willow, so you are willing to have me leave early, right?"

"Exactly."

"What's the secret?"

"What?" Is is that obvious?

"The secret, why do you and Willow need to be alone?"

"Oh, no real reason. She just wanted to talk a bit, that's all."

"About?"

"You really are impossible." And with that Willow comes through the door to save me from this incredibly tenacious girl, who once her curiosity is peaked, there is little help for. I really do love Dawn, but sometimes she is a bit too much in my business. Which wouldn't be too bad, if my business wasn't so vampiric. "And she saves the day, once again." I greet Willow.

"What did I do?" Willow asks not quite sure what she just walked into.

"Oh, nothing. Emma was just about to tell me all about her deep dark secrets and her passionate love for Giles."

"Oh that's all is it."

"Yep."

"So Dawn, you want to get off early." I smile, knowing that even her curiosity doesn't stand a chance against her lack of puritan work ethic.

"Fine get the hint. Dawn not wanted." She pouts while she is packing up her things.

"Oh Dawn it's not that at all." Willow tries to soothe her bruised ego.

'Actually it is that." I snap back.

"Fine." Dawn pouts some more.

"See you tomorrow. And thanks for everything."

"Welcome." Dawn shouts as she leaves.

"I swear sometimes you two amaze." Willow smiles back as she sits.

"So did you get them?" I ask trying to avoid her last comment. Lately, I have taken on a sort of mother role with Dawn. Helping her in areas where Buffy can't. But sometimes, we take on a caddy role, where both of us act incredibly immature. But I really did want Dawn to leave, the less gossip she hears the better. 

"Yes. Though I have to admit this is a bit odd."

"You think it's odd. Are they in the bag?"

"Go for it."

I begin to dig through the bag. She must have bought every test. "This is so ridiculous. I mean this is absolutely ridiculous.'

"Yeah. But how else can you explain it?"

"Indigestion?"

"Funny."

"No seriously, pregnancy is not one of those risk factors that I have ever had to deal with it."

"Well, I mean it would make some kind of sick sense. I mean if Angel and Darla could do it..."

"But they were a prophecy, an abnormality. If there was any chance, don't you think that it would have already happened by now? I mean it's not like my first."

"But Spike wasn't human."

"Not just Spike." The scary thing about this whole conversation is how normal and sane it sounds. Conversations with Willow have been like this for a while, freaky.

"Wait, who else? Angel... what is it with you?"

"It was the sexual revolution." That was lame excuse.

"So you were experimenting?"

"Yeah, something like that. Actually there was a lot of experimenting involved." My sex life is one topic that Willow always tries to avoid. At first I thought it was just because it was Rupert, but then I realised it's just me and my hundred year old sexual exploits that turns her off.

"Didn't want to know that." After a few minutes of reading the boxes, Willow chimed in with another brilliant thought. "But they were both vampires, dead and all. Giles is not. So maybe that's why. I mean maybe you could the whole time. You are still technically alive right."

"Even if that is the case. Are hundred year old eggs a little . . . isn't that a little gross?"

"Hey they're your eggs."

"Granted. So should we stop theorising and actually see. I mean in all likelihood it is indigestion."

"Right. Just some bad Chinese. "

__

Thirty minutes later....

"This is so not possible." This can not be possible. How could this be possible? "Okay Willow could they just be wrong?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. All twenty of them are wrong. That is absolutely possible."

"This can not be happening. Really serious here. I can not have a baby. I can not be pregnant. I mean look how it turned out with Angel, not good. There is no good here." 

"Calm down. There is got to be some explanation."

"What? Another demon seed?" 

"It may not be a demon..." Willow was desperately trying to figure out something to say that would calm me. It isn't helping.

"Hello! Demon, here."

"Yeah, but your not all demon right. Just the immortality thing and the lack of reflection and the adverse reaction to sunlight..."

"And the holy water and cross. I know all that."

"But you are not cold, you have a pulse, etc. All those organs are still alive. You actually age, although slowly. But you have aged."

"That's only because I haven't fed in ten years."

"But still that is different."

"Willow, different is one thing. But this is insane. How can a 136-year-old woman be pregnant? That is not normal. It is something beyond freakish."

"Something like a miracle."

"Or your worst nightmare. Choose one."

"Why don't we just think miracle until we know any better. I'll do some research and find out if this has ever happened before. Who knows maybe it is some prophecy. And you should just be calm, everything will work out."

"Faith." This is the reason I like Willow so much, not only is she interesting but she is incredibly strong and intuitive. She has been the only one so far to figure out what I am and she has never told. For some reason she trusts me. The weird thing is I trust her. So when she tells me that everything is going to work out I want to believe her. "And by the way all prophecies are bad. I haven't read one, which states 'all will be right with the world,' usually it is 'apocalypse coming -- run.'"

"So what are you going to tell Giles?"

"Giles, I kind of forgot about him. What am I going to tell him?" The door opens to the store.

"Hello all." Guess who. Fate loves to play those little practical jokes on me. First Willow, which was fortunate, now Giles, not so fortunate.

"Hey hon." 

"I was just leaving. Have a good time at the concert. And thanks for helping me with that economics."

"Bye Willow. Thanks for everything."

"Bye." Giles adds before kissing me on the cheek. He is always like that, sweet and chivalrous. "You were helping her with economics?"

"Yeah, one of those rare topics I actually understand."

"I wasn't meaning that." 

"I know." I kissed him on the cheek. He always gets so worried that I feel left out somehow. Probably because I do. They all have their secret meetings, which I only hear about because of WIllow. But Rubert doesn't know that. 

"I just never knew Willow to ask for help in her studies."

"It wasn't a big deal, just a theory she couldn't wrap her head around. So where are we going to dinner?"

"I thought that we would try that new Chinese restaurant that opened on Fairway."

"Sounds good." 

Giles and me how do I explain us. He is the kindest man that I have ever met. There was something comforting about him. And yes, I know that he is a watcher and I should be more careful, as Angel would say. But I can't. I tried to at first, but he started to wear me down, with his cute stuttering and his glasses. He was always so nervous around me at first and then he was delicate. Now it is perfect. He has learned that I am not as delicate as I appear at first and that I don't bite. But mostly, he knows me better than anyone else has in a long while. I honestly do love him. I truly never thought about feeling this way again. Angel wanted my love, but I could never give it to him fully. I was always still in love with William. Something has changed in me. Something has allowed me to love again.

Rubert stares at me. I can tell he is wondering what I am thinking about. The best thing is that when am around him all of my troubles disappear. Like the fact that apparently I am pregnant! Shit!

"So did you have a good day?"

"No it was slow. But we did get a lot of those invitations done."

"Well that's good. Do you want me to take them to the post office in the morning?"

"That would be great." The normalcy of our relationship is something that I cherish, did I mention that.


	7. Chapter 6

Full Circle

Chapter Six

Author name: Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A woman from Spike and Angel's past moves to Sunnydale to begin again. Occurs at the end of this season's Buffy and Angel. 

  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Emma  
  
Feedback: I would love to hear any thoughts about this story.

********************

__

England 1880's

"Come play with me." Angelus whispers in my ear as he helped me put on a new necklace that he had bought for me. The final touch in his onsomble Angelus likes to dress me up like a doll. Every night he brings me a new present and then insists that I wear it for him. Tonight, it is a new necklace to go with the dress he brought me yesterday. 

"William wouldn't like it." I whisper back. 

"Spike doesn't have to know." He replies, reaching down for my hand.

"He doesn't like me going out. You know that." The fights that I have heard William and Angelus get into over me are often times too much for me to handle. William, ususally, comes back with his tail between his legs. He then kisses my forehead and whispers that I am not to go out with Angelus again. That it is not safe for me outside.. I am his, he informs me for the millionth time. Perhaps that is why I always defy him, when Angelus calls. Whenever Williams becomes too territorial, I have an itch to disobey him and show him that I am not an object that can be owned. Angelus provides the perfect excuse for my rebellion.

"I want you to play with me." Angel begs, the whole time slowly easing me upstairs. "You can't be cooped up all night."

"Why do you want me to come along anyway? It always just frustrates you." We have been going out like this for months like this. I always resist and Angel always insists. It's the chase that he loves and I ensure that there will be one. I don't condone his killing, especially his style. But perhaps that is why he likes me to be there with him. The manipulation that I allow him to have. The hint of escape for his victims is an aphrodesic to him. 

"Because you make it fun." He smiles devishly. 

"Fine. But only if you behave yourself."

"I promise." He never does but it doesn't hurt to ask. _Years of watching them kill has deadened my senses to the horror. I no longer look at it as murder, but rather survival. With Angelus at least, I have begun to believe that those who do not escape deserve to die. I give them every opportunity I can for their escape, if they can't then it is their fault and not ours. We are simply surviving. Hunt or become the hunted._

**************************

__

Present day: A week later at Angel investigations

Angel walks into the office. Fred and Wesley are frantically going through old texts.

"What are you doing?" Angel asks.

"Nothing." Wesley looks up trying to act calm. Like nothing was going on.

"I'll repeat, What are you doing?"

"It's nothing. I mean it is probably nothing. Willow called a couple of nights ago with a hypothesis. And well the research isn't turning out too well for the hypothesis."

"Willow called."

"I mean in all likelihood, she was just curious. But on the off chance that she's not, than ... well ... ugh oh!"

"What did she want to know?"

"If there was any prophecy about a vampire and mortal having a child."

"And is there?"

"Actually there is one that we have found. It states that the child before birth will be predestined to be the ultimate good or evil."

"Okay."

"The other thing is, well, we have been hearing some rumblings about the master returning. Being resurrected. And while on the whole the two have nothing to do with each other. The master would need a body to return to if he was to return."

"And what better body than a new baby." Angel continued his thought for him. The whole time Fred looked on curious as to how Angel would react. "So Willow called. Why didn't she just ask Giles?"

"Apparently there is some secrecy to the whole thing and she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Maybe a road trip is in order, to see what's what."

"That would probably be a good idea."


End file.
